


"HEY, BENNY!  GOT A MINUTE?"

by blackillya



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: Ray asks Benny's advice the day before Valentine's Day....





	"HEY, BENNY!  GOT A MINUTE?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written on Feb 13, 2000. It is my first story in this fandom and stemed from my incurably romantic Valentine fix with these two stories. Here is the first. Please, be gentle as it is, literally, my first.

Ray Vecchio whistled as he entered Benton Fraser's apartment. "Hi, ya, Benny!", he greeted his friend. "Got a minute?"

Fraser caught the note of seriousness in the apparent light tone. "Hello, Ray", he responded, politely. "And, to answer your question, I have more than a minute. How may I help you?"

Vecchio flopped down on the bed where the Mountie lay. "I need your advice."

Fraser's eyebrows disappeared almost into his hair. To his knowledge, the detective had never needed anyone's advice, no matter how justified it may be. "My advice? Sounds serious, Ray. What's wrong?"

"Well, tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I have a date with someone who is not only gorgeous but charming, witty, intelligent, and most of all, a dear friend."

Fraser ignored the teeth of jealousy gnawing at his heart. *He seems so certain considering Irene has been dead only six months. I hope this one works out* "I see", he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady. "What advice can I give you?"

"Well, if it were you, where would you like to go for dinner?"

“Are we talking casual, business casual or the full nine yards?"

"The full nine yards, of course!"

Fraser thought for a moment, a list of Chicago's finest restaurants running through his head. "If it were me, I'd love to go to ROMA's."

Vecchio reached out and hugged his friend to him. "You're a genius, Benny!", exclaimed, then released the startled Mountie. "So, I'll be here around 6 with your tux. See ya then."

Rising he left the apartment, a wide grin lighting his handsome features in anticipation of the events to come. God, how he loved surprising Fraser and tomorrow night would be filled with them.


End file.
